Living For The Present
by nuriiko
Summary: Rogue is able to touch but she's dying. Is it to late for love? ROMY
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own them**

**Living for the Present: Prologue**

They were lying on the bed facing one another. She placed her palm on his cheeks and strokes it tenderly with her thumb. "Have ah told yah that yah have beautiful eyes?"

"Oui. Y' b' the only one t' tell Remy that Cherie." He trailed his fingers to her palm and drew it to his mouth and kissed the tips of her fingers.

"Ah love yah Remy, yah know that doncha?" she spoke as she gazes into his beautiful red-black eyes that mirrored her own emotions.

"Oui. Remy loves y' too" he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears to see those emerald gems of hers that held all hopes, love and life that he may never see tomorrow. A life, which she will live and he will live with her, for her.

"Make love tah meh Remy. Show me that yah love me"

"Rogue-" She placed his fingers on his lips before he could say anymore.

"Ah wanted mah first time tah be with yah. It has always been yah" Remy inched forward to catch her lips, kissing her lightly and as he hovered on her lips he whispered, "Je t'aime"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own them**

**Summary: **Rogue is finally able to touch but she is dying. Is it too late for love?

**Living For The Present: Chapter 1**

Rogue stood on a roof of a ten-storey building to get a better view of the fight below.  
The X-men and the Brotherhood were fighting a losing battle to a group of mutants in the streets. Rogue narrowed her eyes keeping her view to the other mutants. They are different, she thought. Their powers were well controlled and their fighting seems choreographed.

Mutants, also knows as Homo sapiens superior as what Magneto had called, always begun with uncontrollable evolvement of powers, mostly destructive. Firstly, they had no idea that they are born mutants. Secondly, they do not know what powers they possessed. Once the powers evolved it took years and a lot of help to learn the nature and control your powers. But these mutants, it seems that they knew they had the powers since the day they were born.

Rogue hovered above the sky and summons Storm's power for fog. She telepathically tells the X-men to retreat and find some form of shelter. Once she knew everyone had followed order she sent a massive electric bolts using Bezerker's power to the other mutants, whom she had mentally locked their positions. There were screams below and she knew she had hit them. She landed on the ground and creates a magnetic shield around herself. She would not take any chances with these so-called mutants. Judging from the way they fight, she believes they are not mutants like herself or her teammates.

Rogue cleared the fog and bodies were sprawled on the streets. They are still alive, she could tell from the almost unnoticed raise and fall of their chest. Once she had accessed the situation and there were no threats, she let her shield down. Although she could control the powers she had absorbed before, it would still drain her if used for a prolong period. It is ironic however that she still unable to fully control her own mutation. Rogue is able to touch, briefly for less than a minute and with more practice, she would get full control but that would take years. For now she would settle for a brief touch.

The rest of the X-men came forward. Scott was the first to come beside her, followed by Jean, Logan then Ororo. Rogue had done her job; a one-man army as what the others would say. Not that her other teammates are not capable but when it come to the use of multiple powers at the same time, only Rogue could do it. She prefer to call it multi-tasking.

She waited for Scott's order; after all he is the team leader. Scott was thinking and she knew why. The situation is different, usually rebel mutants would retreat once they are losing but today, Rogue had swatted them like flies and they have to think what to do with them. The X-men are not the law; they have no cells to lock mutants up for rioting or doing illegal mutant activities, and putting them up in the med bay may not be the best of ideas. Danger room could do but for how long are they going to keep them and for what exactly? Killing them, as what Logan had suggested was out of the question too.

"Let's dump them at the metal scrap dumpster" Rogue raised an eyebrow at Scott's suggestion and Jean only shrugs. "What?" Scott asked looking at Rogue. "Well it's near, only few blocks away. We can leave them there"

Jean has been a bad influence on Scott. If about two years back, Scott would have said something like 'bring them to the danger room and we will ask who sent them once they are awake' but what strike to Rogue of Scott's suggestion was that, Scott thinks they are only normal mutants messing around.

"Scott. Ah think – " Rogue was about to tell Scott of her opinion when the bodies disappeared. It almost looks like one of their danger room session after a battle; the holographic image of their enemies disappeared. Then from afar, Rogue noticed a beam of red light was aimed towards Logan. Instinctively, Rogue pushed Logan away.

Rogue felt something hit her on the back and she thought she would be dead. Everything went too fast and she could not think of anything except for her fall. She felt her body thrown off from the impact onto the road and her body was dragged. She could feel the heat on her uniform caused by the friction and soon the fabric tore, her flesh exposed. She felt her skin peeled and cut until her head hit something and everything went black.

Wanda and Kitty had rushed over to Rogue, followed by their boyfriend, John and Piotr. They wanted to check if she was all right. The rest of the team was on high alert, for any possible attack but the street was empty except for themselves.

Kurt ported beside Rogue and asked, "How is she?"

"She's into concussion. Seems like she dislocate her shoulder and some cut and bruises," Kitty said as she checked for basic vital signs from Rogue.

Logan came and placed his hands on Rogue cheeks. "Come on Stripes" He waited for a minute for the pull. Nothing. He waited a bit longer. Still nothing. "She's not absorbing me"

"Kurt, I think you should teleport her to the jet" Wanda said, her hands glowed blue. She looked around tentatively, angry but controlled. Inwardly she swear that she'd kill the person who had hurt her friend. Kurt nod and teleport away with Rogue and later with Beast.

The X-men did a brief search around the area and deported back to the mansion once danger was clear. Wanda, Kitty, Logan, Scott, Jean, Ororo and Hank were in the X-jet. The rest of the team was on the X-van. It tore them to see Rogue to have needles, tubes and breathing apparatus on her.

"Is she like going to be O.K?" Kitty asked in a worried voice. If only she was near to Logan, she could have phase both of them from the hit.

"I thought she only have cuts, bruises and dislocated shoulder?" Wanda asked. Rogue had been known to be a survivor. She did not understand why was Rogue was hooked up like she's in an Intensive Care. Wanda partly blames herself, if only she had hexed that shot or even Rogue and Logan, all these would not have happened.

Rogue was brought to the medical bay; she still had not woken up. Beast had checked her injuries and she only had a small cut on her head that only need few stitches. There were no fractured skulls or internal bleeding. She was in stable condition, in fact she is perfectly fine and she should have gain conscious by now. Beast could not understand why. Rogue seems to be in a deep sleep, not even near coma.

"I do not understand." Beast said. "Her signs are normal. There are no injuries that could cause her to be in comatose" Beast sigh.

"So is she in a coma?" Logan asked.

"Not exactly." Beast explained, "It seems she's more like in a deep sleep"

"Isn't that like the same thing?" Kitty question.

"Well, technically, a comatose patient cannot be awakened, fails to respond normally to pain or light, does not have sleep-wake cycles, and does not take voluntary actions." Beast paused, and continued. "Coma may result from a variety of conditions, including intoxicatino, metabloic abnormalities, central nervous system diseases, acute neurologic injuries such as stroke and hypoxia." **1**

"So what doez zat mean Dr Mc Coy?" Kurt asked

"Well Rogue does not have any of these symptoms. Let me show you" Hank took a sharp pointed object and held Rogue's hand. "Watch the monitor. It shows her brainwave pattern." Hank pressed the sharp end onto Rogue's skin. Rogue's fingers moved and her brainwave pattern changed. "She respond accordingly to pain."

"But why zhe's not waking up?" Kurt asked again.

"I don't know. We will just have to wait I'm afraid."

**1** Defination of comatose taken from wikipedia


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own them**

**Summary: **Rogue is finally able to touch but she is dying. Is it too late for love?

I am so sorry for taking so long. I actually had written this halfway about sometime back and one day when I turn on my PC, all my fan fictions were gone. It took me a while to rewrite this (and other stories), because I was sad and discourage, it's like having the momentum gone. By the way, this chapter is slightly different than the one I originally intend to write, cause I can't really remember what I had written word for word. But still, I hope you would enjoy this one.

**Living For The Present: Chapter 2**

Everyone had visited her as often as they could especially Ororo, Logan, Kitty, Wanda, Kurt and even Lexa (X23). Ororo would visit her once she was awake and whenever she was free in between the day. Logan would always visit her late at night when everyone else in the mansion was asleep. Lexa sometimes brought Rogue flowers and only visit her when no one is around.

Hank had mentioned that scientifically, Rogue could hear what they say and according to research, talking to a comatose person could help them regaining conscious faster. Being the helpful mutants friends of Rogue, the students had tried various methods to wake her up. Surprisingly, Lexa private visiting hours with Rogue had made her share her life story with the comatose girl. It made her feel less vulnerable telling her weakness to someone who could not show sympathy yet she felt a huge sense of burden lifted off her shoulders.

The younger students had joked, dance, sang and even played charade with Rogue. To some extend the boys even shared their deepest darkest secret. Kitty on the other hand, had been chatting with Rogue endlessly, much to her delight. But it drove Kurt and Wanda up the wall. Kitty had brought Rogue's journal to read, which was strongly disagreed by Kurt and Wanda.

"Kitty, what are you doing?" Kurt had asked when he saw Kitty holding onto Rogue's journal.

"Duh! Like I am going to read to Rogue her journal of course!" Kitty said chirpily.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Wanda said.

"Ja. You are going to read her personal feelings. Mein swister is not going to be happy," Kurt reasoned.

"Like that's the point! If she can hear and it make her angry maybe she will wake up!" Kitty placed herself on one of the seat beside Rogue and started to read. She said few prayers, for Rogue and herself - that Rogue would wake up and when she did, she hope Rogue would not kill her. Kurt and Wanda left the room not wanting to be part of the insane plan. An hour later when Kurt and Wanda returned, expecting to find Kitty dead with Rogue on top of her, they found Kitty in a love-struck state.

"I like don't believe it!" Kitty screamed when she saw the two walked into the room.

"I can't believe that you are still alive" Wanda scoffed as she took her seat beside Rogue's bed opposite Kitty.

"She hid it so well! Oh my God! I can't believe that I didn't notice anything!" Kitty squealed. "Oh my God! That is so romantic!"

"Kitty, what are you talking about?" Kurt asked. Wanda shrugged.

"Oh. You guys are not going to believe this!" she leaned across and smiled like a Cheshire cat. "She's likes Remy!" and she flopped herself back to her seat.

"Remy? Gambit? My father's Acolyte?" Wanda asked.

"EX – Acolyte!" Kitty wiggled her fingers. "He's somewhere in New Orleans supposedly. As least that was the last place she last saw him. You know the time he kidnapped Rogue"

"And why exactly you are so excited about this?" Wanda asked.

"Don't you understand!" Kitty jumped out of her seat and began pacing around the room. "For two years Rogue is not seeing anyone claiming she hates men or boys because she has feeling for Remy" she stopped pacing and looked at her two friends. "Well, she always push them away and always with that mean Goth outlook, like you Wanda" Wanda scowled but Kitty did not took notice and she continued. "But you do like love John and look at both of you now. Rogue could be like you. Just that Remy is not around"

"Oh mein God!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Like you understand Kurt!" Kitty beamed.

"Ja. Well actually I understand that knowing this top secret information means that we are going to be dead!"

"Well at least she is still sleeping." Wanda said which struck reality back to Kitty that what she had done did not work.

It was two weeks since the incident. The students went back to their normal routine. It was breakfast; the students were already piling up in the dining hall, claiming their seats and food. Ororo as usual, prepared breakfast while Logan would make sure the students would not cause any trouble. Once everyone was in order and were having their breakfast, there was a beep, which caused Hank to jump out of his seat.

"Good Lord. Rogue's awake" Hank sigh with relief.

"Let me port you to the medical bay Dr McCoy" Kurt volunteered, as it would be fastest.

"We're coming too!" Kitty and Wanda said in unison, coming up beside Kurt and Hank. With a puff, they were gone.

The rest of the students stopped their breakfast and rushed out of the dining hall with the new sudden interest but was stopped by Scott and Logan at the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan asked.

"To see Rogue of course. She's awake." Tabby said.

"Nobody is going anywhere. She has just woken up and Dr McCoy probably needs to check on her further. Until we are told she feels better, or allowed to take in large group of visitors" Scott looked at the whole group of them. "The younger students will not check on her just yet." Scott said.

"That is so unfair" Bobby whine but getting back to his seat like the rest of them. Logan and Ororo went down to the medical bay. Scott, Jean, Piotr and John would join after breakfast.

When Hank, Kitty, Wanda and Kurt reached the medical bay, they found Rogue yanking the needles off her body. Being the stubborn girl they knew, they did not find it surprising.

"Guys!" she coughed, caused by the brimstone smell in the air "Help meh take this off. It's irritating! And why am ah here exactly?"

"You don't remember?" Wanda asked.

"Not really. All ah know I had the weirdest dream of everyone." Rogue said.

"Well, two weeks ago we were fighting of some mutants and you got hit by some laser ray when you pushed Logan off." Hank explained while pulling out the tubes from Rogue's hand. "You remember anything?"

"Two weeks! Ah was out fohr two weeks?" Rogue couldn't believe she was out for so long and couldn't bother to answer Hank's question.

"So you don't remember anything?" Hanks asked again as he carefully redo her arm dressing. Rogue winched at the sudden pain.

"Ah remember now. Those mutants, they are different. Ah tried to tell Scott. Then everything went too fast. Is it alright fohr me to use Logan's healing power now Mr McCoy?" she asked, so that she would be out of her physical misery of dislocated shoulders.

"It probably is not a good idea for now Rogue. I still have to do some examination on you to make sure you are perfectly healthy. We do not know what that ray could have done to you. We just have to make sure." Hank explained.

"Alright." She sigh knowing she'd would have to be in the medical lab for another day or two. Just then, Logan walked in the medical lab.

"Hey" she smiled at Logan.

"Hey Stripes. How you doing?" He came up beside her.

"Just fhane. How about yah?"

"Worried like hell." He gave her a look over. "Look Stripes. I'm sorry about this."

"Hey" she held on his arm gently. "It's nobody's fault yah know. I know fohr sure that yah'll do the same thing if yah're in mah situation." Logan held onto her bare hands and gave her a 'thank you' smile and a nod which both understood.

"Oh my god!" Kitty shriek. "How long have both of you hold on to each other?" Rogue and Logan gave her a funny look. "I don't mean it in that kind of way." Kitty rolled her eyes. "I mean look, Rogue touched skin to skin for longer than normal and nothing happen."

"What Kitty mentioned is true. We should bring this up to the professor and conduct more test." Hank said. "At the meantime, you should get some rest Rogue."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own them**

**Summary: **Rogue is finally able to touch but she is dying. Is it too late for love?

I know I took ages to update this. Work has been busy, stressful and tiring. Imagine standing almost 12hours each day. But the actual reason is that, I don't have enough review to motivate me. Haha! Yeah Right! I'm kidding. Ok, this is serious. The actual reason is that, I have no idea how to pen it out. The idea is there, just a bit difficult in widening it's story line.

**Living For The Present: Chapter 3**

It was a beautiful Sunday. They were having barbeque at the garden. A celebration for Rogue's newly acquired control over her powers – touch. It has been five months. She had gone through thorough tests and experiments, before Hank and the Professor finally agreed that her control is permanent.

"You're not going out like that Stripes" Logan had said when he saw her walking out of her room, carrying a towel on one hand and sunblock on the other in her bikini.

"And why not?" Rogue glared at her surrogate father. "Yah nevah forbid Lexa, Kitty, Jean or Wanda" Logan had only managed to growl at the young girl he considered very much like his daughter, knowing that he could never ever be able to argue with her.

Logan had pushed past her and grunted under his breath 'Teenagers'

"Ah'm ninteen Logan!" Rogue shouted, a smile curved on her lips. Logan was one of the best things she have in her life, beside her brother Kurt and best friends Kitty and Wanda. Logan is the man in her life - the next best thing to a father. Logan is a confidante, a friend and an over-protective bodyguard. And she loves him for that.

Jean, Wanda, Kitty and Rogue were lying by the pool, enjoying the warm sun, especially for Rogue, who hadn't had the chance before, now were only wearing an emerald green two piece bikini set, much to Logan's earlier disapproval. The boys would occasionally have a quick glance at Rogue exposed skin, not daring to look longer. They knew for the fact they would be dead – if they were lucky – or gotten into some serious bodily harm if they were to do that, either skinned alive by Wolverine or personally yours, Rogue herself.

The girls – the young mutants - prepared the food while the guys help to set out tables and other necessary arrangements. Kurt was giving instructions; he had wanted the celebration for Rogue to be perfect. His overly excitement caused the others to groan, even for Scott.

"No. Zat suppose to be zhere Ray."

"– And zhe plates suppose to be on zhe otherside."

"– Scott have you forgotten what I've told you"

"- The speakers zhere! Over zhere!" And it went on for a while until Rogue went up to him.

"Yah know Kurt, it's really nice of yah to be doing this fohr meh." She gave him a smile knowing that Kurt really care and love her. "But give them a break will yah. Just lay the tables in a row; the BBQ pit near the other end and everything else will turn out fine. In case if yah forget dear Brother. How nice yah set the place, it's gonna be destroyed."

"Ja, but I just want it to be perfect for you swizter" Kurt said.

"This is perfect. Ah appreciate it" Kurt gave Rogue a big hug.

The fire started at around 6pm, compliments from John. The music was played, Ray was the DJ, and the food was great. They ate, chatted, danced, played games and pranked each other.

Kurt had asked Ray to put on a slow number and had asked Rogue for a dance. "May I have this dance with you." His hand out, for Rogue.

"It'd be mah pleasure" She replied. The other guys followed soon after taking turn to dance with Rogue followed by their own dancing partner.

"We should have all our meals out here more often. It won't destroy the kitchen," Logan told Storm.

The girls were chatting by the pool, teasing Rogue to no end about getting a boyfriend. She simply shrugged saying no men interest her. It was when she gulp down her drink she felt that massive wave in her head. It was pounding that she dropped her drink and clutched her head. It lasted for a minute and then it was back to normal. When she looked up she saw the concern eyes on her. She had simply dismissed it as a passing headache; nothing she's not used too.

--

Life for Rogue had been a routine. Getting up as early as five in the morning. Fight for the bathroom. Get her ass down to the Danger Room with the others. Fight for your life in there. Then went down for breakfast where you fight (again), for food – glad that at least nobody else likes black coffee except Logan, Lexa and Wanda, and ride off for school. That is the only thing she look forward every morning; not school but riding. Her love for automotive, bikes or cars, had made her took a course in Mechanics Engineering with Business Admin. She still hate the Mathematics thou. But her passion drives her to be the unexpectedly top student in her course of study.

Someday, she would run her own business dealing with Bikes and Cars servicing, maybe even custom make them. Even if she can't run her own business, she could help improving the X-men "assault" vehicle. It wouldn't be so easy but definitely a challenge. Kitty could help with sophisticated programs on the vehicles; Scott, Logan and herself can look into the mechanics. Forge definitely can help with gadgets maybe some sort of invisibility device, which she believe it would really come in handy. As for the boys, they can be the crash dummies. She chuckled at the idea of having Bobby, Ray or Roberto getting into mischief.

It's been a few months now since she got her first massive headache. She still got them from time to time but was never as bad as the first. She came into the school compound and parked her beloved Kawasaki Lime Green on Black Ninja ZX-10R. She had it accustomed for tracking purposes – An Arrow exhaust pipe, racing brake pads, suspension, damper and the PC Commander.

She took of her helmet in such a way that her hair falls down neatly and she shook it as the wind blows her hair, much like those sexy girls in the movie.

"You're doing that again" Kitty said as she came out from the newly arrived SUV, parked by the side of her bike, driven by Jean. "How do you like do that? It always work you know, the wind always seems to blow your hair nicely when you took off your helmet."

"That sugah, is mah secret" Rogue smiled at the petite brunette. "And yah all late"

"Traffic" Jean said a matter of fact with a smile. "Can't move in between cars. Unless Kitty is driving." That earned laughter from everyone and a glare from Kitty.

"And you Rogue you should stop using Storm's power to create that hair effect. Wouldn't want to break the hearts of some boys in school, do we?" Wanda said smirking at the two-toned hair girl. "Besides, if I do remember correctly, someone said there are no guys that interest her or is there honey?"

"Ah so that's how she create that special effect." Kitty smiled.

"Wanda, do yah need to psycho analyze meh just 'cos yah're majoring in Philosophy and Psychology?" She said as they walked towards the school lobby.

"Keeps me sane" was Wanda's curt reply. For a girl who had been in an asylum and having a fire-obsessed maniac for a boyfriend, Rogue wondered if 'sane' is understatement for the Scarlet Witch. But living in a household full of hyperactive teenagers that drives everyone crazy, Wanda could just be the sanest person after all.

By the end of school, the girls and sometimes the guys would hang out at their favorite café joint; _Carousel_, which was located few streets down from school. Aside from the foods and desserts _Carousel _served, they had chosen the café as their hang out because not only that the location has wonderful accommodates; it has Rogue's all time favorite Book and CD shop, the rows of apparels shops that sells amazingly nice yet affordable clothes, which ranged from sophisticated to Goth to beach wear, the salons which the girls will sometimes drop by, the arcade few down the blocks, They even have a small D.I.Y computer shops round the corner. Most importantly, it is along the way back to the institute, and the fastest route home

Rogue was sitting at one of the corner of the café by the window, where she had a clear view of the entire floor as well as outside. She idly tapped her pen on a piece of paper placed on the table. She glanced at the empty plate across the table, only crumbs of cakes were visible, the mud pie had long finished. Her Cappuccino Freeze almost to its last drop. She had been waiting for the others for an hour. Apparently, her last class ended early, being given a project for the finals. Six months; the project was to be completed within six month and then a month after she would graduate.

She took out her sketchbook from her bag, something she would carry always. When inspiration struck, she'd sketch or scribble poetries. She held her pencil thinking. She does not have any inspirations for now, but she was hoping her boredom would be cured once she draw some lines or circles. Her staring contest with the blank page of her sketchbook was interrupted when she heard a girl's laughter few tables away.

"You lost Chad. So it's your treat," the girl said, putting a few cards down onto the table.

"Let's play again. I think you cheated" the boy reshuffled the cards again.

"No I don't but we can always play again. I'm good with cards you know," she said proudly, giving the boy a smile.

"Yeah can see that. What's with you and cards anyway?" He sigh, probably knew he's going to loose again. The girl had simply shrugged.

"It's like having 52 explosives in one little pocket" Rogue whispered, and smiled. The memories of him, always seems like yesterday and her hands started to draw lines, strokes and shades. She had always emblazed him in her mind although his psyche is not longer there, like the others, except for powers and memories. When she missed him, she sometimes used his charging abilities, to feel the warmth that runs through her body. That was the closest she could feel him. At least she reasoned, that is how she would feel if he were to hold her…or kiss. She lightly touched her lips. She knew she kissed him once, only because John had brought that tape to prove her that it did happen; yet she couldn't remember how it had felt like.

"God I hate school!" Lexa dropped into the seat beside Rogue. "I hate that Julian guy. He's so irritating!" Lexa had started to hang out with them since Rogue's accident.

"Who would have thought Lexa to be the one who is going to break my dear brother's heart. Love triangle." Wanda said, Lexa simply glared.

"Drawing cards?" Jean asked as she peered at Rogue's drawing.

"Thinking of someone?" Wanda asked as she slipped into the seat the other side of Rogue while Kitty placed herself opposite of the table.

Rogue gestured to the couple still playing their card games. The girl was laughing while the guy was fuming having to lose so many times. "They are mah inspiration. Was going draw 'em next. But since yah all here, ah think ah'll jus' skip"

Kitty mouthed a 'liar' when Rogue was busy putting back her sketchbook into her bag. The others nodded.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own them**

Wow! It's finally Chapter 4. Sorry for the long update. I was pregnant, and just gave birth to a healthy baby boy on 23rd June 2008. So most of my stories are having slow updates. But I will still write. I hate it when a story stops half-way.

**Summary: **Rogue is finally able to touch but she is dying. Is it too late for love?

**Living For The Present: Chapter 4**

Rogue and Jean reached the kitchen, followed by the others half an hour later. It was a special day for both of them as it was the day of their graduation. Since Jean was in medical school, she had an extra year in her course of study, which explains why she and Rogue graduate on the same day.

Scott had graduated the year before, majoring in English and Literature and now a junior teacher back in Bayville High - the professor had somehow managed to convince Principle Kelly. Kelly however would not allow Scott to take too many classes, which works well for Scott, so he could spend more time at the institute in danger room lessons and teaching the other students.

Rogue and Jean are the top students in their field of study, and they had to give a speech later at the graduation ceremony. Everyone was proud of them. Once Rogue and Jean finished their breakfast, they took off for school in Jean's SUV. They have to be early and left the others to come later for the graduation.

It was nine forty five and most of the guests were already seated. Rogue and Jean were peaking through the curtains backstage.

"Did you see them?" Jean asked.

"Do yah mean them as in them or just Scott?" Rogue asked cheekily.

"Rogue! You know I would want all our friends to come for our graduation." Jean said, as she tried to take a peek through the curtain above Rogue's head.

"Ah I saw them. The same place we sat when Scott graduated the year before." Rogue pointed out to Jean. "Wasn't that hard to spot a fidgeting brother anyway."

"Everybody get into your position," a teacher announced. "It's starting in five minutes"

"So how do I look?" Jean said, adjusting the graduation gown and hat.

"Yah always look great." Rogue said.

"Thanks. You too. And good luck for the speech" Jean said as she took off for her position in the group.

The receiving ceremony took off well, presented accordingly to the course of study. First was Medical Science, seconded by Business and Finance followed by Mechanics Engineering. After the receiving ceremony was the speech from outstanding students. Jean was first and as she stepped to the microphone, she recalled how she had gone berserk when she was in Bayville High due to the evolvement of her powers. And she hoped that history would not repeat itself. Rogue and Scott had picked up her thoughts and they simultaneously, gave Jean their support and told her not to worry.

"Good morning professors, teachers, students, ladies and gentlemen." Jean started as she took the stand. "Thank you for coming to our graduation ceremony. Your presence is truly appreciated. It has been an honor to be studying in this prestigious school and working closely with my fellow lecturers and friends for the past four years. My journey here was not always a bed of roses but it had been wonderful nonetheless and I could never thank enough for all the support that had been given from my mentors and my friends. It has always been my dream to go to medical school to become a doctor and to give back to society. Now I am here with my dreams fulfilled. Thank you."

Jean stepped down and joined the seats where the top and distinction students were seated.

'_Nice speech but its kinda short. Ah was expecting something longer from you' _Rogue telepathically told Jean.

'_Well I'd love to tell everyone that I would want to do research on mutants genatics and how we evolve and to create better understanding amongst human and mutant and thus regain world peace.' Jean said sarcastically._

'_Now you sound like you are part of a beauty pageant. World Peace!' Rogue imagined Jean with an evening gown on stage smiling and waving to the audience saying 'World Peace'_

'_Anyway, I am glad it went smoothly' Jean said. 'I was afraid that my powers might go out of control, just like in Bayville. That was a nightmare'_

'_But nothing happened, everything is fhane' Rogue assured Jean._

"Next is the top student from Mechanics Engineering, Rogue" a man spoke at the stand.

'_Guess it's my turn' Rogue_ stood and walked towards the stand as she replied a 'thanks' to Jean's 'Good luck wish' telepathically.

"Thank you, Mr. Jansen." Rogue thanked the man who introduced her to the audience earlier. "Good morning to everyone in here. It is an honor to be standing here and receive the award as top student for my course of study. Ah had always been interested in automotives ever since Ah was a child. And it is a dream to be …" An acute pain hits her head and Rogue fell onto the floor.

...

Rogue woke up in the med lab. Hank was on his desk reading some documents.

"W-what happened? Why am ah here?" Rogue tried to sit but fell back onto the bed. Her head was spinning. "Mah head…"

"Do you remember anything Rogue?" Dr Mc Coy asked.

"Ah was giving a speech. Then ah felt pain in mah head and then everything went black." Rogue said. "Wait! How long am Ah out this time?" She remembered the last time she was in the Med Lab, she was out for two weeks.

"Not to worry my dear. You came in only this morning." Dr Mc Coy explained.

The door of the Med Lab swished opened. Kurt, Kitty, Wanda, Jean and Scott came in. Kitty rushed to Rogue the moment she saw that Rogue was awake.

"Are you like alright Rogue? We were all so worried for you. Like what happened out there? You never like ever fainted unless you like got hit in a battle. Are you sure you like alright? Kitty was ranting.

"Ah'm fhane. Can I be discharge now? Please?" Rogue begged Dr Mc Coy.

"I believe so you can Rogue. Your results will be out tomorrow and I hope you will come see me tomorrow. Oh I took the liberty of scanning your head while you were unconscious."

"But ah feel fhane" Rogue said.

"Just come. Right after breakfast" It wasn't a request and Rogue knew that tone. Dr Mc Coy may be a nice gentle beast but when it comes to attending and follow up of his patients, one could never argue with him. And his rare use of serious tone in his voice would always make one dare not argue with him.

...

It was breakfast and the kitchen was chaotic as ever, It would never change, Rogue reckoned, even when they are old - really, really old. And today is worse than normal because neither Wolverine nor Storm is around. However, she was sure that in the future, there would be new recruits whom would definitely be more hyperactive than BoomBoom or Nightcrawler. She had finished her breakfast and went over to the sink to wash her bowl before heading down to the Med Lab.

"Going to visit Dr Mc Coy?" Wanda asked, whom at the same time keeping John from creating a fire in the kitchen.

'_Rogue, please come to my office.' _The professor called in her head. '_And Dr Mc Coy is here_' the professor said before she could tell him that she got an appointment with the Doctor.

"Nope. I'm heading down to the professor's office." Rogue pointed to her head.

"What is it about?" Wanda asked and Rogue simply shrugged.

She made her way down the hall to the Professor's office, wondering if there was something wrong with her brain scan. As she opened the door to the Professor's office, after granted entry, not only Dr Mc Coy was there, but Logan and Storm as well. And her stomach flipped.

"Rogue, do take a seat and make yourself comfortable" the professor said, giving a warm smile.

"Am ah in trouble Prof?" Rogue queried. And she hoped they had not found out that she adjusted something on the X-van.

"No it's not about the X-van" Rogue tried to look innocent. Damn telepath! Picking up thoughts that are not suppose to be read. The professor smiled faintly at the girl in front of him.

"It's about your brain scan results. I'm afraid it's bad new." He had his head lowered.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Rogue stood up from her seat. "Am ah sick or something?" she demanded. Rogue looked at Storm and Logan and then to Beast. Storm hung her head low while Logan simply sighed. "But – But ah feel fhane. Dr Mc Coy, what is wrong with meh?"

Beast showed her brain scan. "Rogue, I'm afraid you are having a brain tumor. That is the reason why, you sometimes have headaches and occasionally, you would get acute pain in your head which leads to unconsciousness - like yesterday."

Rogue fell back to her chair. "Is there anyway to get it removed? Or eliminate it? Can't I use Logan's healing power to get rid of it?"

"I'm afraid it's impossible. Surgery to remove it is too risky. As for Logan's healing power, it doesn't work on it. You had used Logan's healing power on few occasions haven't you? And yet the tumor is still growing."

"So since there is nothing to be done. Am ah…Am ah goin' ta die?" Rogue asked; her head down. Everyone was silence and she understood. "How long do ah have?"

"Stripes –"Logan was already by her side, his hand on her shoulders. And she could sense Storm's emotions although she had said nothing.

"It's ok Logan." She looked up at her surrogate father. "Ah need to know"

"According to my calculations…Six months" Dr Mc Coy said.

"Oh My God! This is so not happening!" Kitty and Wanda phased through the door. Kitty was weeping and Wanda head hung low, who had been eavesdropping.

"I know this is going to be difficult for all of you. But I will be here for you, Rogue." The professor said.

"We will all be here for you Stripes" Logan squeezed her shoulders.

"Will ah be able t' go fohr missions or danger room sessions?" Rogue looked at Hank. "Will ah endanger my friends?"

"For now, yes you can go for missions or Danger Room sessions. But your tumor is growing. There will come to a point that you will not be feeling good." Hank explained.

"Ah would like a favor Professor." He nodded in anticipation. "Ah'd like t' go fohr a vacation, with Kitty, Wanda and Kurt if yah don't mind"

"B-But. You're not feeling well. What if something were to happen to you?" Kitty asked. Her crying had subdued.

"Kit. If Ah have only six months t' live. Ah'd like t' spend mah time with mah best friends and mah brother. And if anything were t' happen, Ah knew, th' three of yah will take care of meh" Kitty ran to Rogue and hugged her, while Wanda walked towards the two and gave a hug.

"It is settled than. Once you have decided where and when your vacation is, I'd get the necessary arrangements." The professor said.

...

"So which piece is nice?" Rogue held out two bikinis for Wanda, Kitty and Kurt to see. "Th' green or th' black?"

"Green / Black" Kitty and Wanda said at the same time.

"Come on. Help meh decide. Kurt which one?" Rogue asked her brother's opinion.

"Why ask me? And why do I have to be in here and not outside with the other boys? Swister, I find it hard to imagine you in bikini. You are my swister!" Kurt had his face on his palms. "If Amanda were to ask me, I can easily answer to that" and he grinned sheepishly. Rogue glared at him. "Ok! OK! Both are nice. Take both. Anyway, we will be away on a cruise for two weeks. You will need more than one pair of bikini. And I think the blue one is nice on you too."

_**Mean while outside the store…**_

"Why do we have to be out here?" John whine. "Wanda wouldn't let me in and see her try her new bikini. I've told her to get red or orange because it reminds me of fire."

"Comrade. I would rather be here than in there. You wouldn't want to shop with Kitty." Piotr told John while he read the papers.

"But it's not fair. The elf gets to go in." John peered through the windows.

"Think it this was my friend. Wanda wanted to surprise you with her purchase and you should learn to be patience." And that got John stop sulking and whining.

...

"So found anything you like Rogue?" Jean came with a pair of bikini in her hands. "I've got these. And I think those two pair will look great on you Rogue. Why don't you give it a try?"

"Well, ah think ah'll take these two and the blue one." Rogue headed for the changing room.

Once Rogue went to the changing room, Kitty fell to the floor and started to cry. "How could she be so happy? And pretend that everything is alright with her. And the thought that we are going to loose her soon, just hurt so much. And she'd just go with her everyday life with a smile"

"Kit. You can't do this! Not in front of Rogue!" Kurt said.

"Kit. Kurt is right. She needs us more than ever. She wants to live her life to the fullest and make everyday happy memories for us. And if she comes out and see you crying like this, it will hurt her tremendously." Wanda pulled Kitty up.

"They are right Kit. She's trying hard to make us not feel sad or guilty that she's going to be gone, always the selfless Rogue. So you have to pull yourself together - for Rogue." Jean said. Kitty nodded and wiped her tears.

"I know. It's just so hard." And she put on a smile, for her friend.


End file.
